


Megatron just can't get it in the bag.

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2001)
Genre: And... I go and make my own lil' bits of fanon, Gen, Megatron is growing tired of Sky-Byte's and Scourge's growing pains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6403930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've always wondered what on Earth Megs is thinking when he keeps on being completely ignorant and oblivious about Sky-Byte's and Scourge's... disputes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Megatron just can't get it in the bag.

“Why can't I get it right? The perfect plan, the perfect timing, the perfect place, the perfect weaponry- all things I can control! Why do I keep on failing?!”

“...I don't have the perfect soldiers!”

“Scourge and the Decepticons are competent enough, and would fail  _ much _ less if it weren't for the constant interventions of the Predacons.”

“Sky-Byte is… useful, but is detrimental to my cause because he allows his  _ childish dispute _ with the Decepticons to take precedence over more important matters!”

“Why can't I get it right?”

“Because my Decepticons and my Predacons  _ can't get over the fact  _ that  _ they're on the same side.”  _

Megatron glared across the shadowed throne room.

The shadows and darkness played against the wall like a skilled painter dappling a weeping willow’s leaves black and silver. 

The void between emergency lights was almost beautiful.

However, he didn't think an Autobot rat would agree.

He smirked, jagged teeth showing threateningly white.

“Any Autobot scum who’d sneak in here would think it’s because we're evil monsters who hide and lurk in the cover of night.”

He still remembered when it was well lit.

The shadows and darkness had taken a while to get used to, for the Megastar had been operated with the best crewmen and even better fuel- until they landed on Earth and were forced to operate with the bare minimum fuel. 

And weak, impotent fuel, at that. 

Hence, the Predacons and the Decepticons had to forgo less important luxuries, like actually being able to see where one is headed. 

And plumbing. 

Megatron missed the plumbing. Back then,  _ his  _ ship didn't smell like sewers.

And the drones that had operated his ship.

Little cubicle servants, unseen, but always present. When they were around, everything was spotless. And everything worked fluidly. The drones were a sign of wealth and rank- surely someone as prestigious as him would have at least a hundred. 

But the drones had (sadly) been sacrificed for energy conservation.

“Megatron! Do I commence the process?” A screen blinked to life, showing the owner if the voice that had interrupted the dark commandent’s errant thoughts.

“Yes, Scourge. Commence the process.” The six-changer sighed, putting his claws on his forehelm.

His talons reached in between groves and plating, until he was finally comfortable, resting his elbow on an armrest.

His green optics powered offline,

And his mind succumbed to nostalgia.

So many times he’d condoned Sky-Byte’s and Scourge’s doomed plans. 

And then claimed the mess as his own. 

And then seriously regretted it later. 

...But why must Scourge and Sky-Byte fight? He approved of them both, but he could never tell them that. 

He couldn't start throwing even more favor into this sick ‘game’.

Megatron had acknowledged Scourge and the Decepticon’s deeds  _ only  _ because this manipulator knew that jealousy would inspire Sky-Byte to great deeds, in order to ‘win back’ his master’s approval. 

Megatron hadn't expected the great deeds Sky-Byte would accomplish to be the ones of a traitor. 

He grew tired of this civil dispute. 

He grew tired of losing to the appalling Autobots as a result. 

He grew tired of not having enough energy for  _ basic neccesities.  _

He grew tired of a no-drones policy. 

He grew tired of the imbecilic Autobot’s can-do attitude.

He grew tired of being the universe’s biggest joke.

He, the scourge of the galaxies, warlord of many legions of powerful underlings, persuasive manipulative bastard, captain of one of the most feared star ships in the galaxy, and indomitable warrior, grew tired of battle.

And all because of Scourge and his Decepticons, and Sky-Byte and his Predacons.

“My master, we have failed.”

“Apologies, but it couldn't be helped! Scourge and his insuffera-”

“As I recall,  _ you  _ were the one firing upon  _ us.” _

The before-named clamored for his attention, looking for approval, excitement, notification, blame, acknowledgement, anything.

Megatron grew tired of recent failure, and longed for the victories of decades past.

Megatron grew tired of Decepticons vs Predacons.

Megatron was definetly already tired of Scourge vs Sky-Byte.

  
And he was going to have a loooong ‘discussion’ with the pair when they returned.


End file.
